My Way Home is Through You
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. May finds Peter having a panic attack. Wade comes to help. Then he gets introduced to May as Peter's boyfriend. Fluff and hilarity ensue. Spideypool oneshot. (5th installment in My Spideypool Romance)


**A/N: Here's next installment in the **_**My Spideypool Romance **_**series. Sorry y'all. This isn't totally Endgame compliant. Rated T for the themes/to be safe.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, **_**OR ANY OTHER **_**MARVEL **_**CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "My Way Home is Through You" – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still Captain America. Sorry, y'all. Blame my emotions.**

* * *

"How has everything been going, Peter? Honestly? You've been so busy, but you seem happier. I thought I heard Ned and Michelle mention something about a new boyfriend? Do I get to meet him? Is he the reason why you and Michelle broke up? You know you can tell me anything, right? Even if it has something to do with your Peter-Tingle." May asked Peter question after question, before he could get a word in.

"M-May can you not call it that? It's not my Peter-Tingle. It's my spidey sense. I'm sorry I haven't been around as much, but you've been busy with work or out with Happy. I, uh, wasn't really sure how to tell you my boyfriend. I mean, I've never even told you that I liked guys." Peter said, nervously. His aunt placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I've known for a while, kiddo. I saw how you looked at Tony, before the two of you got close. Anyone could see the crush you had on him, if they looked hard enough. Is your guy treating you right? I'll kick his ass, if he isn't. I don't care if he's bigger than me." She told him with a smile. Peter's face flushed and he looked at the ground.

"He does, Aunt May. He _**really**_ does." Peter promised.

"I'm glad, Peter. You deserve the best. You've... you've grown up faster than any boy should have to. You've done so much. You've grown into this incredible man. Your parents would be so proud of you. I know they're looking down on you beaming with Ben. How could they not be? I know I'm proud of you. I've never needed a son, because I have you. You're as good as it gets, kiddo. I love you, so much. You've never stepped away from a challenge or from someone who needed help. How did I get so lucky? I know that you've been struggling, but you've come so far, Peter. Tony would be so proud of you. Who better could he leave his legacy to?" She asked him, fondly. She wrapped him into a hug and Peter shook against her.

She meant well, but her words touched him in a place that was too raw for comfort. His heart still ached. His soul still mourned. He was far from over Tony's death. He had come to terms with losing his parents and uncle, but he was still trying to accept losing Tony.

"I - I appreciate that, May. I love you, too. I've been really working on it. Um, I gotta go look for something." Peter excused himself as the tears started running down his face.

He blindly walked to his room and looked for the prized aviators that Tony had left for him. He just needed see a few recordings of the times they spent together that FRIDAY still had archived. Sometimes, it helped.

Peter looked in the drawer in his bedside table, but it was empty. He frowned and tore apart his room looking for them. His chest tightened and the tears increased with a vengeance. He sank to the ground and sobbed with his head in his hands.

"Peter? Are you alright?" May asked, though his closed bedroom door. He hiccuped and found that it was getting harder to breathe. His vision was hazy and he felt lightheaded. He tried to answer May, but he couldn't get the words out. Everything was too much. It was all too much.

He hadn't had a panic attack this bad, since that night that Wade found him on that rooftop.

"I'm coming in!" She announced, worriedly. The door opened and she rushed inside, when she saw the disheveled state her nephew was in. Peter's phone rang at that moment, from the floor next to his aunt. A picture of him and Wade grinning flashed on his screen and his aunt looked at him quizzically. "Is Wade the boyfriend?" She asked. Peter just nodded, still hyperventilating.

"Need... Wade..." he gasped. His aunt answered his phone.

"Wade?" She said. Wade's voice was too low for Peter to hear over his pounding heartbeat, in his panicked state, even with his spider abilities. "This is May, Peter's aunt. Are you close by? Peter's having a panic attack and I've never seen one this bad. He's asking for you." She explained. Peter's head was pounding and he just wanted everything to stop. "The front door unlocked. Oh? I can unlock his window, sure." May hung up and ran her fingers through Peter's hair.

"Breathe, baby. Just breathe."

* * *

Wade's voice filled his ears, after what felt like an eternity. Peter felt his arms go around him and he breathed in Wade's familiar, comforting scent. The scent of leather, cologne, and the faint tinge of blood felt more like home than it should. Peter clutched Wade closer to him and he pulled off Wade's mask, blindly.

Wade kissed Peter, like he knew exactly what Peter's goal was. Peter's breathing stop and his head slowly started to empty. All of the overwhelming thoughts slowly slipped away, until there was just Wade. He couldn't think past what he felt, smelled, and tasted.

Wade was grounding him.

Too soon, Wade ended the kiss and pulled Peter onto his lap and tightened his arms around him. Peter closed him eyes and tried to breathe slowly. Everything came rushing back, but it felt less overwhelming with Wade holding him. He sniffled and leaned into the older man.

"Let it out, Baby Boy. It's okay. I've got you. You're safe." Wade promised. His voice was low, but it was enough. Peter started to let the tears flow. Once they started, they didn't stop.

Peter stayed cradled in the mercenary's arms, until he cried himself out. He sniffled and mopped his face with his sleeve. Wade rocked him and sang him songs, softly. The Rihanna song was more comforting than it should have been.

"Thank you, for always being there, Wade. I love you." Peter whispered. Wade stiffened against him and squeezed his arms around Peter. He dropped a kiss in his hair and Peter was reminded that the man returned the sentiment.

"I will always been here for you, Petey-Pie. You know that I love you. I'd do _**anything**_ to make sure you were okay. It kills me seeing you hurt like this, Honey. I know that you're still grieving and you're working through this. I'm proud of you. Whatever triggered it, whatever set it off, we'll keep working on it, Baby. Okay?" Wade promised. Peter just nodded.

"Just memories. And something May said. It was stupid, really. She said Tony would be proud of me. I just... I feel so lost sometimes, without his guidance. How do I know if I'm doing anything right? I'm trying so hard and I just miss him so much. And I couldn't find his glasses..." Peter admitted.

"The ones he left you?" Wade asked. The smaller hero nodded. "I'm find 'em, Love Muffin. We're gonna talk to your Aunt, so she knows you're okay. Then, I'm gonna run you a bubble bath and you're gonna relax and let Daddypool take care of things. Okay? Your only job tonight is to breathe and rest. You need to tell us how you're feeling, if you start to spiral. Can you do that, my sad little gum drop?" Wade asked, gently.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy. Come on. Introduce me to that foxy aunt of yours." Wade said, loudly, knowing that May could hear him. Peter could hear her giggling from there.

He let Wade help him to his feet and he wiped off his face, again. Wade gave him a chaste kiss and dragged him off to meet May. Peter tried to keep up with his skipping boyfriend, but his energy wouldn't allow it.

"You must be May! I'm so excited to meet you! My little Puddin' Pop has had nothing but fabulous things to say about you. And I can totally see where he gets his good looks from, T-B-H. You're definitely an attractive family. I know. I know. You can clearly see that my dashing good looks were a _**little **_scarred thanks to my cancer. _**But**_ I'm in remission now and can't die. So, that's cool. Please tell me that you have embarrassing pictures of Petey somewhere!" Wade gushed. May took it in stride and laughed, clearly enjoying the man's humor.

"I do have pictures! And you're more than welcome to look at them, anytime. How old are you? Do you have a Peter-Tingle, too? Wait, no, he calls it his '_**Spidey-Sense**_?' Thank you for being so good to my boy." May replied.

"I'm in my early thirties. I know there's a bit of a gap between our ages, but I swear that I'll always take care of him." Wade promised.

"I believe you, Wade. Peter seems to trust you, so I do, too."

* * *

Wade found the glasses behind Peter's bed, the _**one**_ place he didn't check. After a long bath and Peter prying Wade away from May and their photo albums, they were all sprawled in the living room watching '_The Golden Girls_.' It was light and funny and it helped make their night easier.

May had taken to Wade like a fish to water. They got along instantaneously. Wade ordered Chinese for dinner and refused to let them pay, insisting that it was his pleasure to treat them to dinner. Because, after all, it wasn't every day that he met the most important person in his honey's life.

After they watched TV, they cuddled in Peter's room. May went to bed and Peter just let himself be held. He felt a million times better in Wade's arms, than he did, when he was trying to keep it together on his own.

"Did you mean it, Petey-Pie?" Wade asked in a whisper.

"I'll always mean it, Wade. I love you. Earlier, when you came, the first thing that registered was your voice. But your smell, once your arms were around me, it just... God, Wade. Your smell, _**you**_, you feel like home to me. I love May and I love our home here, but you feel like home to me. I just... after losing my parents and Ben and everything else, sometimes it feels like I'll never feel at peace again. But I do with you, my home is with you. My way home is through _**you**_, Wade." Peter confessed.

Wade sniffled and he buried his face in Peter's hair. He shook against the smaller man. Peter just nuzzled against him and held him tighter.

"I never thought I would have this, Baby Boy. You're not the only one who feels like they got a second chance with this relationship. I never thought someone could love me like you do or treat me like you do. Pete, you're so good and you don't even realize it. You're my home, too."

"You always have a home here, Daddy." Peter swore. Wade held him and Peter closed his eyes. He was exhausted and content. His emotional state was in shambles, but he felt safe, because of Wade. He finally felt like he was home.


End file.
